


Monsters Are All Around

by ThePhoenix9



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr





	Monsters Are All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing from your friend on the other end of the phone. “Thanks for calling me Tabby, I’ll see what I can do.” You sigh as you hang up, grabbing your car keys and wallet you head out to your ex-girlfriend’s club. Once you get there you headed to the one place you knew she would be.

You enter the dimly lit room and look over to the desk where you find the striking short haired blonde that once stole your heart, hell she still had your heart. “So, Barbara, you wanna tell me why Tabitha is calling me about you refusing to help Cat?”

Barbara rolls her eyes and looks up from counting her money. “Why do you care about what I do and don’t do?” 

“I care when you put a kid in danger Barbara, especially when you put Cat in danger,” you say walking over to the table.

Barbara looks back at her money and continues counting it out. “I didn’t put her in danger. She chose to go. By herself might I add.”

“And you let her,” you nod knowing the answer.

“What were you expecting me to do,” Barbara asks incredulously. “Did you assume I would stop her? Cat does as she pleases.”

“No, I would never make that assumption,” you say sarcastically as you pick up one of her knick-knacks. “I mean why would you try to stop her when you didn’t even try to stop your own relationship from falling apart?” You hear Barbara growl lowly and continue,” its sad, Kean, really sad I mean you wanted a life together, hell you wanted the whole nine yards, but when it stopped going the way you wanted you stopped trying.”

Barbara slams her hands on her desk as she stands. Her face is centimeters from yours and you can see the fury and pain in her eyes,” I’m a monster Y/N what did you expect? That I’d try to fix things? That’s not my style. I also didn’t want you to try and save me.”

“Oh for the love of,” you yell throwing your hands up before bringing the left down to pinch the bridge of your nose. “I never wanted to fucking fix you Kean. I love you for you. You’re a monster. But you’re like that one monster who scares the life out of your favorite people but when someone messes with your people, you become that friendly monster to them, the one that will move heaven and earth to protect them. Monsters are all around us Kean we were all monsters at some point good or bad, but right this minute a girl who looks up to you, who wants to get your approval really needs you. Besides Tabby can’t create much of a diversion with that amount of goons no matter how good she is. So, for once in your sad angry life could you please help the people you love.” You give her a look. A look she knew all too well.

“Fine, I’ll help the little brat,” Barbara sighs grabbing her gun. She’s almost out the door when she stops and looks over her shoulder at you,” will you stay here until I get back? Please?”

You laugh,” oh absolutely not I have a meeting in an hour and I know what you want to talk about will take much much longer than thirty minutes. I’ll stop by after just call me if you guys want me to bring food back, yeah?”

Barbara nods but you can see her eyes are pleading for you to stay.

You’re on your way back from your meeting when you remember that you and Barbara still need to talk. You look at your watch. “Oh lovely 11:11 maybe if I wish hard enough I’ll get hit by a bus,” you grumble to yourself. You stop by the only place that’s actually still open and grab some random things from the menu. You sigh to yourself as you head to Barbara’s club.

You get there and Tabitha is waiting outside for you. “So, did she come?”

“Yeah, whatever you said, thanks,” Tabitha leads you through the club to where Barbara is. You hand Tabitha a paper bag with greasy food. You grimace at the bag before letting Barbara pick what she wants from the second one. Tabitha and Selina make themselves scarce as you take a seat in one of her nice chairs.

You take a bite of the burger as Barbara speaks,” I’m sorry.”

You look to her and raise an eyebrow. “What,” you say as you swallow.

“I’m sorry,” Barbara says again. “I’m sorry that I left you. I’m sorry that I broke the promise we made to each other. I wanted all those things we talked about but I was scared of myself. You were right when you said I was a monster.”

You sigh and stand walking over to her. You end up leaning on the edge of her desk right beside her,” I didn’t completely mean what I said. Most of it was just to get you to actually help your friends. You are a monster but monsters are truly all around us and you’re actually one of the good ones.” You lay your hand on her shoulder and smile softly. “Besides you and I were starting to drift apart.” You see Barbara open her mouth to say something but you hold up your hand. “It wasn’t your fault it was mine I was moving up in the company and you were moving up in your, business, I guess. I was the one who didn’t try harder.”

“I never wanted to let you go,” Barbara whispers. “I wanted to give you the world and more. I still do,” she says.

“Hmm, good to know,” you smirk at her before leaning in close to her ear. “I never stopped loving you and I still have that engagement ring.” You lean back and use your other hand to tug your necklace up showing the ring Barbara bought you on it. “I see you kept yours.” You nod to a corner of her desk with a ring inside a glass case. “I’d hate to cut this short but there must be something else you wanted to talk about.” As you begin to walk away you adjust your suit jacket allowing Barbara to catch a glimpse of your government issued gun.

“Still working for the government,” Barbara eyes you skeptically.

You nod,” if you’re worried about me busting you, you have nothing to worry about Gotham is as corrupt as it gets. Besides, it would be a conflict of interest if I tried.”

“And why is that,” Barbara asks leaning back in her chair.

“You’re not the only monster incapable of telling someone how they truly feel,” you say with a sigh. “I’ve always loved you Barbara and I don’t think that’ll ever change and let’s just say my boss is very aware of that, but I know that us being together isn’t going to end well for either of us. Just promise to keep your eyes open and protect your friends. You guys together are a force to be reckoned with just be careful.”

“You’re leaving,” Barbara asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep,” you nod heading to the door,” oh and one more thing if I ever hear from either Tabitha or Cat that you refuse to help one of them I will shoot you with this gun. Okay, bye,” you smirk and wave.


End file.
